User talk:Radionate
IE6 Hi Nate! I was told that there were some problems for people using IE6 browsers again over the weekend... Are you having problems seeing the Monaco skin now? They say that the problem was fixed, but I want to make sure. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I haven't really seen anything odd happening, but I barely popped on over the weekend. The only thing that might be glitch (besides the lines still going through pictures, is that the "wiki spotlight" box on the left side of the screen is empty. And there aren't any wiki ads at the bottom anymore. But with all the changes I didn't know if that was something we changed for the link count on google, or just a glitch. Otherwise everything is a-ok and just chugging along. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Those images are being hosted on another server now, so if you're running ad block software, that may be why you're not seeing them. —Scott (talk) 19:18, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, that may still be a problem... If the ads aren't showing up, then that may mean that the Analytics aren't working properly. Nate, you're not seeing spotlights right now? -- Danny (talk) 19:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) The Candy Bunny Okay, I voted, but right now it's tied with Cookie Monster, so you might want to ask Kyle or Andrew or anybody else you know. -- Ken (talk) 01:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I think there might be an Easter picture this year for Easter. I was going to Chicago (for CATS AGAIN), but I do believe it happened! HA! HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY EARLY! -- ''Nate (talk) 21:42, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::And to you as well! Oh yeah, check your profile page. I sent you a little something special. -- Ken (talk) 02:37, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::You know one day I'll learn how to make my own gifts and send them to people on here. LOL! Thank you for that! -- ''Nate (talk) 14:54, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Fabric flavors Just to let you know, the Dennis the Menace we know isn't the one in Britain, that the Ff clothes are of. -- Zanimum 19:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow. That is sooo cool. I had no idea. Thank you so much for pointing that out! We Americans....so full of ourselves in thinking that our comics are the only ones! :) -- ''Nate (talk) 20:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Internet Explorer bug Hi Nate! I think they may have fixed the bug that was crashing the new skin on Internet Explorer... Would you mind trying to use the Monaco skin again, and letting me know if it works? -- Danny (talk) 18:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure, is it ready right now? If it is I'll switch over and start playing around the wiki. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:02, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::By Golly it is. And by Golly Gosh, it looks great, and is acting great. I have been flying thru pages. Heavy duty pages with texts, links, and lots of pictures. I'll keep it set and report any bugs immediately on Monday (I won't be around tomorrow at all). -- ''Nate (talk) 18:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Here is the only glitch i'm getting. Image:Bug2.JPG Image:Bugline.JPG It's a line running through the picture on the right hand side. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:44, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Muppet Mag Scans Yay! Thanks for filling in Michael Peters! If you get a chance, there's still a whole lot of Category:Muppet Magazine Guests who need pictures, notably The Cast of Fame (and Albert Hague and Debbie Allen), the more obscure guests like Avner Eisenberg, Andy Miller, and Mark Mangini, and if you have that issue, it would be nice to make an Ally Sheedy page. But no pressure, you've done so much great work as is. As Louis Armstrong would say, it's so nice to have you back where you belong. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm missing a few of the first issues, but otherwise I have the whole run. Let me see who I have and who I don't have. I've got a huge laundry list of things I wanna do and seem to be in short supply of time right now. I have a question for you though. I'm trying to find out who added the image request for Doctor Doolittle stage show to images wanted. I'm sure that scan is not for a tour, but for the show as it was presented in the London West End. I was betting it was you, since we worked on the pages, that posted the image wanted request, but I'm not sure. Was it? -- ''Nate (talk) 19:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure it was me, actually; I can't recall right now. I added a scan from the CD anyway, to replace the original image which was for an utterly non-Henson version of the show. And take your time. The joy of Wikiness is stuff is added when one is able; no deadline pressure and all that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, that's what was confusing me. I saw the scan, figured it was me (should have checked...ha!), and couldn't understand why it said that was for the tour. I'll go in and delete the request from the page, because it's all good to go. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, Nate, not to interrupt, but which ones are you missing? I can help out with those! By the way, I hope Cats was good! -- Ken (talk) 20:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Ken, I'm missing the first six or eight. I can't remember if I've picked up issue seven and eight yet or not. I think I'm still missing my Kirt Cameron issue too (it was stolen when I was a kid. HA!) CATS was ok, as usual. We sat down after the second night to talk about what needs work. LOL. I'm heading to Chicago next weekend to catch it again! -- ''Nate (talk) 20:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Mama Don't Allow Hey, Nate! I saw your edit summary. Don't worry, archiving your own talk page is definitely allowed (just a lot of us, self included, are lazy or forgetful and wait for someone else to do it or until it gets too long). It's only deleting messages *without* archiving that's not allowed. Self-archiving shows self-sufficiency and gumption and moxie and other nifty cliches I'm too tired to remember. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:37, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :That's what I figured, but thought I'd have fun in my summary with it. And I believe the cliches you were struggling for are spunky and adorable. :D -- ''Nate (talk) 21:03, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Hi, Nate! Thanks for your help! I just sent you an e-mail. By the way, I love all the stuff you've been adding! Are you buying all of that? -- Ken (talk) 02:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Some of the stuff is in my collection, others are pictures i'm amassing, or amassed. I ain't buying though. I'm too broke. ha! I've got a camera full of Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day, and general stuff I'm trying to make time to upload to post. Including the fabled illustration of Adult Skeeter (her only known appearance). -- ''Nate (talk) 16:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) browser crash Hey Nate! What version of IE are you using that's crashing? Also, what operating system are you on? —Scott (talk) 17:59, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey Scott! The operating system is Windows XP Home Edition and I'm using Microsoft Internet Explorer version 6.0.2900. Basically what's been happening since the new skin came out is that pages will get super slow, then totally freeze up. Never happened before on the wiki. I've been poking around other websites to see if I lock up (ebay, myspace, playbill.com, etc. etc. etc.) and haven't so far. It's bizarre and totally frustrating. Especially for someone like me whose got enough computer knowledge to be dangerous, but not when it comes to stuff like this. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's very strange. XP with IE 6 isn't a drastically different setup from what most folks are using. Is there a pattern to what you're doing; is it while pages are loading; saving; etc? Also, can you try some other wikis (for example one of these) to see if the same behaviour occurs? —Scott (talk) 21:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'll play around on some other wikis tonight. In the past i've never had any problems on them either. I've been to the Pixar wiki a lot to just poke around, and Danny has one with gay hollywood i've checked out. I'm sure there are some other randoms ones i've looked at as well. I've never contributed to any of them, but they've worked fine. When i've locked up here it's been random. Mainly when pages are just loading. It's not specific to any one act on the wiki in particular (i.e. uploading a file or editing a page). It's also happening after i've been to a few pages. In other words it's not locking up when i first get on the wiki, but rather after i've visited a few pages. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives